Detention
Detention is a punishment in Bully. Jimmy is assigned a detention task if he commits too many rule violations and gets busted. As detention is a punishment, there is no reward for successfully completing a detention task, and failing causes the task to start over from the beginning. The clock disappears for the duration of the detention. Getting Detention Jimmy can get detention by getting busted by the prefects or faculty on-campus three times. He must be busted on school grounds and outside of class hours but before 7 p.m. If he is busted during class, he will be sent to class, and after 7 p.m., he'll be sent to the Boys' Dorm. If busted off campus the police either drop him off in front of a police station or at the front gate of school if Jimmy is truant or out after curfew. Jimmy is forced to attend detention every 3 times he is busted. Seth Kolbe supervises detention. Attacking Seth at any time during detention causes Jimmy to fail the detention and start the task over from the beginning. When Jimmy is given Detention, he cannot return to free roam until the detention has been satisfied. Although detention missions are not required for 100% completion, successfully passing all the fair-weathered detention levels will unlock the Prison Uniform Outfit. Jimmy only needs to do 3 levels of a season (either fall, spring or summer, except winter). Each level has 3 detentions. In total, he needs to get busted 28 times, one time for Dr. Crabblesnitch cutscene introduction and 27 times for getting him to lawn mowing. Detention Tasks Spring/Summer/Fall Jimmy has to mow lawns, akin to the jobs he can take mowing grass at the park on in houses at Bullworth Vale. Unlike the part-time jobs, however, Jimmy receives no financial gain for this lawn mowing. He is given a small riding mower to use. As he drives it over long grass, the grass is automatically cut. Each detention will have a meter that displays the percentage of the lawn that Jimmy has mowed. He also has a time limit to get the job finished or he fails. At first, he's assigned to mow the small patch of grass next to Harrington House. The second lawn is the grassy area next to the Parking Lot, and the third is the Football Field. Jimmy's first detention forces him to mow 70% of the lawn. This increases to 80% for the second detention and 90% for the third, after which he switches lawns. There is no detention after mowing 90% of the football field, and so whenever Jimmy gets detention from then on, he'll be forced to do that. The mission is failed if Jimmy takes too long to mow the required percentage of the lawn, drives away with the mower, gets off the mower without Seth releasing him from detention, or hits Seth. If it is failed, he has to start it over immediately. Winter Wintertime detention tasks only occur during Chapter 3. Jimmy has to shovel snow. For the first few detentions, he has to shovel piles of snow out from in front of the Library. The number of piles required increases from 5 to 8. After the 8th, he is forced to shovel the Parking Lot. In the parking lot, Jimmy has to not only shovel snow but avoid hitting the parked cars with the shovel. The first time he hits a car Seth yells a warning at him, and the second time fails the detention and starts it over from the beginning. When Jimmy is first sent to the parking lot, he must shovel five piles of snow, which will gradually increase by one pile for each detention he gets. When the parking lot punishment increases to eight piles of snow, that is the maximum. No matter how many detentions Jimmy is given after that during the winter season, he will always have to shovel eight piles of snow in the parking lot. The detention fails when Jimmy fails to shovel the library snow in the time limit or if he assaults Seth. If Jimmy fails the detention, he will have to start the detention task over from the beginning. Running past Seth without hitting him will cause Seth to block Jimmy and usher Jimmy back to the punishment zone. Seth will yell to Jimmy an order akin to "do not go the wrong way". While this will not directly cause Jimmy to fail detention, it is time-consuming and may indirectly lead to Jimmy not completing his punishment. Trivia *While mowing the grass by the parking lot, occasionally another prefect will walk by on his regular patrol. Jimmy can ram him repeatedly with the mower. Neither the prefect he is attacking nor Seth will try to stop him from doing it, and he can knock the other prefect out this way. *While mowing the football field get out of the mower and hide in the bin. When the 8 seconds runs out Jimmy will be standing up inside the bin. *While shoveling the snow in front of the Library, on occasion, you can find a baseball bat under one of the snow piles. If picked up, the snow shovel disappears. *The prison uniform cannot be earned during Chapter 3, likely because the snow shoveling does not advance your progress on lawn mowing. Thus it is possible to avoid detentions during the winter season and still be awarded the prison uniform if the autumn, spring or summer detention is completed. *There was a removed detention segment where Jimmy had to clean graffiti around the city of Bullworth. Several unused audio files from Seth and Jimmy relate to Graffiti Cleaning. There also remains an animation for Jimmy cleaning graffiti off the wall. More information can be founded here. de:Bestrafung Category:Mechanics